


Jasper's Journey

by Zugilite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zugilite/pseuds/Zugilite
Summary: Life for Jasper after moving into Little Homeworld
Kudos: 20





	Jasper's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna keep her similar to her Fragments pre-shattering personality and have her mellow out over time (she's only nice to Steven and Steven alone until further development happens)

Jasper's new home was in the corner of Little Homeworld, it was a huge mess. The walls and ceilings were made out of rocks and boulders unlike the other homes and buildings in the area. There were three mattresses aligned together on the floor, each with many springs poking out of them. She had no lighting, just a mini fire in the centre of her home, just like she had during her cave dwelling days. One of the walls had a lopsided photograph of Steven nailed into it that she managed to steal from the temple. She wanted to remember him. She wanted to prove to him that she'd be a better person by the time he'd return...She just didn't know how.

Jasper slammed open the front door of her home and roared ferociously. Enough moping she thought. She made her way towards the centre of the town, while her neighbours fled at the sight of her. Peridot ran towards the greenhouse in fear while clutching a potted flower and slammed the doors shut, she knew Jasper would never enter the place, plants disgusted her. Bismuth ran into the forge with Pink Pearl and a bunch of other uncorrupted gems, hoping Jasper wouldn't follow behind. Lapis Lazuli peeped from the window of her house as she watched the residents of Little Homeworld run in fear from her ex fusion partner, a small part of her feeling sorry for the Quartz' inability to adapt. 

"GOOD. I don't need none of you losers around me anyway! Carry on hiding!" Jasper screamed. 

Little Homeworld was a ghost town whenever Jasper left her home. Because of this, she was never able to take part in any of the classes, except for when she first moved into town. She had proudly enrolled herself for three classes but ended up receiving the lowest mark ever on them, resulting in failure. Steven had told her to try out other classes but she didn't see the point, she couldn't grasp this mushy Earth junk and half of the teachers had a sore past with her anyway. 

She had had enough. She headed towards the warp pad in the centre of Little Homeworld. She activated it and warped to her old forest, she thought that destroying some trees and boulders would make her feel better. 

"I'll be back later weaklings! Make sure you're not around when I return or you're dead!". She knew by now that her threats were wrong and that Steven wouldn't approve at all, she just couldn't help herself. She constantly failed at holding her tongue or trying not to start a fight with someone, this came at the cost of not being able to make a single friend. 

She badly wished Steven had let her come with him. She wanted to be by her Diamonds side, to protect him, to spar with him and help him release his anger...but he didn't take her. He had only given her a single order as her Diamond. "Do something better with your life". And that single order was what she was failing to accomplish...


End file.
